Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the students in Miss Bustier's Class and is the current wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous. She is also the love interest of Luka Couffaine. She like Adrien Agreste and Luka but known that Luka likes her. Appearance: Marinette is a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) slender teenage girl of average height with medium-length black hair with blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails, bluebell colored eyes, light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. In "Heart Hunter", when Marinette loses her hairbands, the full length of her hair reaches down to her shoulders. Marinette wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She wears eyeliner around her eyes and sports black earrings that also serve as her Miraculous when Tikki inhabits them. She often wears a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder. As Ladybug she wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. According to Marinette in "Marinette's Double Life", her suit is made out of indestructible fabric. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's antenas or a ladybug flying when she's moving. Personality Marinette is a sweet, outgoing and joyful girl who loves fashion, her friends, family and Adrien Agreste (Marinette's crush) where Adrien describes her as honest, kind, fair and the type not to cheat. She is very helpful as she was willing to help those who have insecurities such as; Juleka Couffaine who thought she had a "class photo curse" and Marc Anciel who was too afraid to share his creative writing. According to Clara Nightingale, Marinette has a pure heart. She cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she has her limits, such as when she gets irritated with Chloé Bourgeois to the point that she refuses to continue guarding her against the Evillustrator as Ladybug. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. She used to be even more very nervous and didn't oppose others, but her confidence grew considerably since she became Ladybug. In a situation, she deems urgent, she becomes very nervous, clumsy, a bit awkward, and quick to panic. These situations include approaching her crush, trouble-choosing between her love interests, when in contact with a really big celebrity if she thinks others do greater success compared to herself or losing something that will expose her secret identity. Thanks to her confidence as Ladybug though, Marinette has gotten more calm and comfortable around Adrien as herself, as seen when she helps him get away from a swarm of fans and talks to him more fluently. Marinette can act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tried to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. She is willing to do several risky tasks in order to protect her image, like stealing Adrien's phone to erase an embarrassing message she accidentally left on it. She also expresses jealousy whenever other girls such as Chloé or Lila Rossi flirt with Adrien, sometimes causing her to act irrationally, even abusing her powers as Ladybug to keep them away or forget to destransform in the first place. However, Marinette tends to learn from her mistakes and become a more open-minded, understanding person. She also takes advice from others very well, whether it is family or friends as seen throughout the series. Ships *Adrienette *LadyNoir *Ladrien *MariChat *Lukanette Category: Miraculous Wielders Category: Ladybug Category: Female Characters Category: Ships